


this woman is my destiny

by buckleydiaz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cinnamon roll eliza schuyler, hamilsquad and schuylers are bothered by john n martha bein dumb, john is a drunken mess, martha is less drunk but still a mess, still dont know how to tag rip me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: john spots martha from across the bar andmanis he down for the countor: the one where john and martha fall in love





	this woman is my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 1st of all: would die 4 pansexual john  
> 2nd of all: i'll probably be the Only supplier of john/martha fics bc everyone sees john as gay. o well  
> 3rd of all: if u love john/martha then i love u  
> 4th of all: if this gets u into john/martha then ur welcome and welcome to rarepair hell. we have cookies

The thing about John Laurens is that, when he's drunk, he's an even bigger sap than he is when he's sober. His best friends, Hercules, Gilbert, and Alexander know this fact all too well. And if you add a cute girl into the mix? John becomes an even _bigger_ sap (which no one thought possible before). And _boy_ is there a cute girl thrown into tonight's mix.   
  
The night started off in an all too familiar way; the guys showed up to John's place at a far-too-late time, demanded they go out. John got ready, and then they went to their favorite little spot, Fraunces Tavern, to get drunk off their asses. As usual, John got drunk first (the damn lightweight), but what wasn't usual was the Schuylers showing up with some girl the four boys had never seen before. They all had to admit, though, the girl was drop dead _gorgeous_ , with her beautifully dark skin, her red dress and lips, her perfectly kept hair, her huge smile.   
  
"Damn. Who's the girl with 'Liza?" Hercules asks after taking a sip of his drink (John couldn't remember what exactly it was after all this time).   
  
Alex shrugs, grumbles a, "Dunno," much to everyone's disappointment. Of all the guys, they figured that Alex would know who she was, seeing as how he seems to spend every waking moment that _isn’t_ spent working with Eliza.   
  
" _Elle est très jolie_ ," Gil murmurs, having long since turned mostly to French at this point.   
  
John hadn't looked at her yet, had been focusing on shots for a very long time, but when he finally gets a good look at her, he loses his fucking _mind_ . She's quite possibly the prettiest girl John's ever seen. No, scratch that, she _definitely_ is the prettiest girl he's ever seen. Perhaps even more than pretty; John's always been quite partial to red lipstick and the tight little dress has his mind running in circles. "Oh," is all he manages after a long time just staring at the girl. He still _is_ staring, honestly.   
  
The guys all give John a _look_ with a capital L. Alex, being far closer to John than the other guys, can just tell that John is falling head over heels.   
  
"No use in just starin' all night," Hercules says, "we should go say hi. Introduce ourselves to that girl."   
  
Gil says an excited little, " _Oui_ ," Alex enthusiastically nodding in agreement right after.   
  
John says nothing, _can't_ say anything for that matter; he's too entranced in this girl, finding himself going dizzy with just how much she stands out. Alex elbows him to get him out of his trance. John jumps, struggles with words for a moment before stuttering a little, "Y-yeah, sure."   
  
Hercules gives John kind of a weird look for a moment before starting towards where the Schuylers and The Girl are crowded around the bar. Alex and Gil quickly follow, but John takes a moment to gather himself before following a little while later.   
  
Angelica glares at the boys as soon as they all walk up. "What do you want?" She hisses and Hercules raises his hands in surrender. Alex and Eliza wave at each other and smile around Hercules and Angelica and John can feel his heart melting with how cute the small little exchange is.   
  
The Girl looks up at them all now, having been in the middle of a conversation with Peggy when they all walked up, and John feels his heart stop. Up close, The Girl is far prettier (still as mind blowingly pretty as she is from far away). John can see now that The Girl has pretty, big gray-blue eyes paired with long eyelashes. She must've noticed that John was looking at her because she smiles wide and sugary sweet and John just about has a heart attack.   
  
"We come in peace, Ange," Hercules says with a shit eating grin and Angelica's glare only strengthens. "We only wanted to say hello, meet this beautiful lady we've never met before, if you'll allow us."   
  
Angelica is about to say something, but The Girl interrupts her with a hand raised slightly. "Down, Angie," she says softly and, until now, John thought he could keep his cool, but now that he's heard her voice, he's realized that's impossible. "I would love to meet you handsome men." The Girl leans forward a bit now, tilts her head a bit. "I'm Martha. Martha Manning. It's a delight to meet you boys," _Martha_ holds her hand out, waiting for someone to shake it.   
  
"Hercules Mulligan," Hercules says with the most charming smile possible slapped onto his face, takes her hand and shakes it firmly.   
  
"Alexander Hamilton. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait," Alex says with a cheeky smile, shakes Martha's hands carefully.   
  
She has a look on her face as Alex speaks, almost as if she's just realized something. "Oh, you're Eliza's boyfriend, right?" Alex just smiles bashfully and shrugs a bit while Eliza giggles behind her hand.   
  
Gil shoves Alex to the side a bit to get to Martha, smiles that wide, charming smile of his, makes sure to show off his shiny white teeth a little more than he would normally. "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But you, _mademoiselle_ , may call me Gil for short." He takes Martha's hand in his and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Martha still has a sort of confused look and John recognizes it as the look he got when Gil first introduced himself.   
  
John's lost in a world of old memories when Martha says something to knock him out of his thoughts, "Hello? Freckles? What's your name, peach?" Oh! She has a southern accent, too! And it sounds similar to the accent he worked so hard to get rid of! Maybe she's from South Carolina, too, John thinks.   
  
He's lost in his thoughts again before Alex elbows him, causing John to choke up a bit. "Uh, um, shit. Um. I'm John. Uh, Laurens. John Laurens. Is my name." He tries to swipe his sweaty hands discreetly on the side of his jeans (it doesn’t look as discreet as he wanted it to) before reaching shakily for Martha's hand, shakes it with the loosest grip in the world.   
  
Martha gives him a sort of amused look, much more successful in her discreetly swiping of her hand on the side of her dress, flashes the sweetest smile John's ever seen before. "Well, I, for one, am absolutely ecstatic to meet Eliza's friends," she announces, flashes a smile over to Eliza, who returns it without hesitation. "Lemme see if I got all y'alls names right in my head. You're Hercules," she points to Herc who smiles excitedly in response. "You're Alex," she points at Alex now, smirks a bit at him, pulls a flustered look out of him, "You're, uh. Long name, long name, Gilbert something or other. Gil for short," she points at Gil, who shrugs a bit in response; she's close enough. "And _you_ ," Martha points at John with a ton of confidence, smiles wider than before at him, leans forward a bit, "are John Laurens. But I think I'm gon' call you peach though. If that's alright by you, of course."   
  
Martha looks at him expectantly for a while before John catches on. He nods quickly, says, "Oh, uh, I'd, um. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."   
  
Martha laughs now, tilts her head back with it, leans out of her seat so she can poke John's chest. "I _like_ you. You're fun. I've never met anyone like you, peach."   
  
"Oh, uh, thanks? Um. Yeah," John nervously scratches the back of his neck, blushes a bit with the contact (however slight it may be, he can feel it through his shirt and it absolutely sets him on _fire_ ).   
  
The boys and the Schuylers are watching this exchange with a mixture of different looks on their faces; mostly fondness, happiness, pride. Angelica, on the other hand, is still glaring wildly, but it's directed at only John now. Angelica, since meeting Martha, has quickly become madly protective over her, and if John touches her in any way or looks at her too long and in a certain way, then he's a dead man. Which John, in the back of his mind, _knows_ this, but he can’t quite bring himself to _care_ ; he’d very much like to keep looking at Martha and perhaps even hold her, if she’ll allow it.

“Anyways,” Hercules says loudly, gets John out of his Martha Manning induced stupor. “We just wanted to say hello. We don’t wanna keep botherin’ y’all. It was a joy meetin’ you, Martha.” Hercules throws finger guns at the woman in question before he starts back towards the boys’ table.

Martha smiles and waves after Hercules, says a happy little, “It was a joy meeting you, too,” as the rest of the boys turn to leave as well, Gil leaving with yet another charming smile of his. All the boys but _one_ left, that is. It would usually be Alex staying behind to spend time with Eliza, but no, _John’s_ the one staying with the girls this night. He’s too enthralled in the mystery wrapped in an enigma that is known as Martha Manning to go back to his friends.

Angelica gives him a look that the tiny sober part of John’s mind is terrified of. John’s really, incredibly drunk right now, though, so he doesn’t seem to take notice of the aggressive glance Angelica’s throwing his way. Peggy’s giving him a weird look herself now, starts to take notice of the way Martha and John are looking at each other.

“Well!” Peggy announces, “this has been fun, but, if I’m being honest with myself, I _really_ do not want to be here when and if J and Marty start making heart eyes at each other. I’m gonna go hang with the guys! See ya!” She smiles that goofy smile of hers, waves a little, then makes her way over to the boys’ table, one more seat empty now that John is yet to return (though, he probably _won’t_ return any time soon).

“Speaking of the guys, I’d kind of like to spend time with Alex, seeing as how we’re both here. It’s been a delight!” Eliza says happily, eyeing Alex non-discreetly (and being eyed in return), before making her way to her busy body of a boyfriend.

“What? Aw, damn, I don’t wanna be alone with these two!” Angelica pouts, shouts after her sisters. “Ugh. Just. Don’t touch her John, alright?” She asks, getting only a noncommittal hand wave from John. She groans now, takes it as a _yes_ because she’s far too tired to demand an actual answer from the man, jumps out of her seat, makes her way towards where her sisters are now laughing together.

Martha and John don’t seem to take notice that they’re all alone now (well, about as alone as two can be in the crowded Fraunces Tavern) until Martha ever so slowly drags her eyes away from John towards the seats that used to be occupied around her. “Oh. They all left. Would you like to sit with me?” She pats the bar stool next to her expectantly and John takes it as his cue to sit down as quickly as he can, almost falling over in the process. Martha laughs.

(Oh, how John would do just about anything to hear that laugh more.)

“So. Uh. You come here often?” John asks, tries to look suave or something of the sort while the sober part of his mind is losing its shit at his terrible pickup line.

Martha tilts her head back and laughs for a long while, attracts the attention of a few other patrons, but she doesn’t seem to notice nor does she seem to care. John decides that he likes that a lot. He doesn’t come across many girls, or many _people_ in general for that matter, who carry themselves in the loud, uncaring way that Martha carries herself in. “Oh, Johnny, you peach, you’re gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna come home with me.”

John’s face instantly reddens and he slinks down in his seat a bit, covers his blushing face with his hands. “I’m not very smart. And I’m also being, like, uhm, completely serious. ‘Cause, like, I come here almost weekly. And, uh, I hang out with the Schuylers a lot. And I don’t think I’ve seen you _or_ heard of you before?” He says it like a question, almost like he’s unsure of himself. He probably is though, the boy has never been so _nervous_ yet _excited_ like this before.

“Oh, well that makes sense. _No_ , I do not come here often. I just moved here about a month ago from down south. I’ve been getting settled for a while, wanted to get a steady job and an apartment before goin’ out and havin’ fun, y’know? I only met the Schuylers about a week or so ago. They’re the first friends I’ve made out in New York.” Martha smiles as she speaks, leans forward a bit to John so she doesn’t have to speak so loud for him to be able to hear her.

“Oh, word,” (Way to be embarrassing, John), “I hope I’ll be the second friend you’ll make out here?” John says it hopefully and Martha smiles and nods, punches him in the shoulder gently. “Um, but. You said you came here from down south? Where’re you from?”

“South Carolina, born and raised!” Martha says it with more pride than John’s ever heard in a single sentence before and it makes his heart soar.

“Oh, damn, really?” Martha nods. “Me too. Which part? I’m from, uh, Charleston.” John’s getting more and more excited now and a lot less awkward and nervous. He’s managing to say more at this point without stuttering awkwardly.

“Well, would ya look at that? So am I! I grew up in one a the rich neighborhoods out there. Y’know the type, the ones with the big gates and the li’l buzzer you gotta ring to let folks know you’re there, it’s always been kind of a huge ordeal.” Martha rests her elbow on the bar counter, crosses and uncrosses her legs.

John is quiet for a while before his eyes bulge a bit, intrigue written all over his face. “Me too. Grew up in the real posh areas. My pops is a _huge_ politician. He’s a senator, so we, uh, we grew up in a pretty decent place, uh, finan-sh-ally.”

If John were paying attention more, he would’ve noticed the brief look of fondness on Martha’s face at his mispronouncing. “Really?” Martha squints a bit for a moment before letting out a quiet _oh!_ “Laurens! Your pops is Henry Laurens?”

John smiles a bit bashfully, shrugs and blushes a tad bit. His relationship with his father is still kind of rocky at this point in his life, but it’s getting better. “The one and only. And, uh, my ma was this really well-known socialite back home. Eleanor Ball? You ever heard of her?”

“Oh, yeah, my mom knew her. She always said that Eleanor was the greatest. I wish I coulda met her though. Then I coulda gotten to meet you, too!”

John laughs, smiles a bit bashfully, a bit fondly. “That woulda been nice. But, uh, yeah, my ma was awesome. I think you really woulda liked her. And I think she woulda liked you, too.”

Martha blushes a tad bit, waves her hand a bit. “Aw, shucks. I’m glad ya think so, peach. And, y’know, I think my parents woulda liked you, too. They were good folks, those parents o’ mine.”

“Are they the reason why you seem so… So _you_ ? So completely and utterly, um, like, just _different_ from everyone else that I’ve ever met before?” John’s wide-eyed as he looks at Martha, so entirely entranced in the way that she is. Martha smiles at that look.

“Probably. They really shaped me to be who I was. My ma always was very unapologetic in the way she moved and carried herself. Didn’t give a fuck about what people had to say. She just did her thang. My pops always said I got that from her. And my ma always said that I got my, hm… My _old soul,_ you could say from my pops. She always said that I was so wise, seemed like I already knew my purpose and all that jazz. Kinda like I was reincarnated from some wise, badass lady or somethin’.” The way Martha speaks about her parents, John thinks, has a special _way_ to it. She looks like she’s almost in a combination of sadness, pride, and excitement. It’s weird, but John decides it’s a good look on her.

~*~

It feels like it’s hours later when Hercules saunters up to the completely-shitfaced John and the getting-to-be-a-bit-drunker Martha, taps his friend on the shoulder. John practically leaps out of his skin, whips his head around to see who it is, looks a bit relieved when he sees it’s just Hercules. “Yo,” Hercules says in that authoritative voice of his, “J, we gotta bounce.”

John pouts like he’s a little kid again. “Aw, c’mon, me an’ Martha are havin’ a great time!”

“Dude, I ain’t takin’ no for an answer.”

“Let me stay pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” John whines, gives Hercules those big puppy dog eyes of his.

“Hey,” Martha interrupts Hercules as he’s about to say something with an outstretched hand, “I can take John home. It’s no biggie.”

“Haven’t you been drinking?” Hercules asks with an accusatory tone.

“A little, why?” Martha raises both eyebrows.

“You’re not drivin’ this kid home if you’re drunk.” Hercules says now, arms crossed matter-of-factly.

“Chill, man, I’m a heavyweight. Barely feelin’ it.” Martha replies, John watching this exchange with practical hearts in his eyes as he looks at Martha.

“Still drunk."

“Oh my god. Fine. I can take him to my place. It’s just, like, a five minute walk from here,” Martha says, trying her best to come up with a compromise.

Hercules squints for a while before sighing in defeat. “Fine. But if you take advantage of him at all…”

“ _I won’t_ . Wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, if I ever _do_ get it on with Johnny, I would like for us both to remember it.” Martha smirks a bit while Hercules makes a disgusted face and John turns bright red.

“Ugh. Just go on and get outta here.” Hercules says as he turns to walk away.

Martha slowly looks over to John with a wide smile. John smiles wide himself. “Yay!” He says with the utmost excitement he can muster. “I’m gonna get to spend time with my Marty!” John really doesn’t mean to call Martha _his_ , but, what can you expect? He’s drunk and dazed and a little in love.

“That you are. C’mon, peach. Let’s get back to my place so you can go to bed,” Martha stands up, John following soon after. He nods enthusiastically in response, quickly follows Martha as she begins slowly leaving.

The sober part of John’s mind is freaked out with excitement and nerves, but the drunk rest of him is just happy in a childish sort of way to get to go see Martha’s apartment.


End file.
